1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to puzzles and amusement devices. However, in view of the nature of this invention as a new idea for studying self organizing structures, it may also be profitably applied as an educational device, and a device of mathematical interest, and a scientific research device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a puzzle or amusement device incorporating flat strips made of hingedly connected triangles folded into hexagonal loops which loops are then linked together, and the linked loops can then be moved in certain ways with respect to the loops they are linked to, providing a puzzle of great interest with the ability to form many different geometric forms.
2. Brief description of the prior art
Because this invention is based upon hexaflexagons, not many patents in this field exist. Hexaflexagons were invented in 1939 by the mathematician Arthur H. Stone. A full explanation of the different kinds of hexaflexagons can be found in "The Scientific American Book of Mathematical Puzzles and Diversions", Simon and Schuster, Inc. NY, NY, 1959, by Martin Gardner. Various toys and puzzles exist that consist of tetrahedrons or cubes hinged together at their edges to form chains, which chains are then sometimes hinged together at their ends to form loops. The puzzle is, then, to fold the object into a given form such as a larger cube or tetrahedron.
A well known puzzle is Rubick's Snake which consists of a chain formed of 45 degree wedges pinned rotatably together at the smaller faces into a long chain. Another well known puzzle is the, just introduced, Rubiks Magic puzzle which consists of 6 plastic squares held together by string wound on the diagonal in the manner of a double hinge. None of these chainlike, presently existing, puzzles has both a completely natural form and a natural extendability so that more and more complex and difficult puzzles can be based upon it in the manner of a natural mathematical-like sequence. The present invention is an attempt to remedy this condition by providing a puzzle that is at once so simple that anyone can understand it, yet it can be extended merely by adding more elements to make puzzles of more and more difficulty and complexity, perhaps without a foreseeable end. Since the present puzzle consists of twisted loops of flat hingedly connected triangles it has some of the features of some of the self organizing structures found in biology and is not without interest for mathematicians and scientists and should therefore prove to be valuble in education and research.